


Only If You'll Follow

by dear_reader



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, because she's a gem, mentions of izzy, this is just pure happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_reader/pseuds/dear_reader
Summary: Magnus and Alec are fortunate enough to get some quality time together.





	Only If You'll Follow

**Author's Note:**

> hey kids. yes, this is another malec fic. no, I'm not mad about it even though you may be. and yes, Perfect by Ed Sheeran was major inspo for this ff, so please go ahead and enjoy. or don't. whatever.

“Seven billion people in the world, and you’re overreacting because we killed one of them.”

Magnus smiled and watched as Alec squirmed slightly in his chair, the cogs working in his brain to try and process the situation. 

“I know but -“

“Seven. Billion. People. Now quit your complaining and drink your latte.”

Alec rolled his eyes and swallowed down the last of his coffee. The two had taken a break after Magnus was called to join them on their latest mission, wherein a particular shape-shifting demon had taken to harassing some locals in a nearby park.

“So, what do you have planned for this afternoon? The guys said that if I accompanied them on the mission then I could have a few days off to spend with you. That’s if you’re free, of course.”

Alec hastened to add that last comment as he hated to think that he was burdening Magnus or taking up any free time that he got.

“Is that so? Well, I don’t have any clients for the next few days as a little birdy already informed me that I’d be lucky enough to be graced with your presence for the next 72 hours or so.”

Alec huffed out a short laugh and shook his head. 

“My sister needs to keep her nose out of our relationship and focus on her own relationship with the vampire.” 

Magnus took Alec’s hand in his and kissed the back of his calloused skin.

“Oh I don’t know, I think she’s rather sweet. And I’m sure her and Sheldon are just fine.”

Alec stood up and gently pulled Magnus with him. 

“Come on, let’s go back to the loft.”

Magnus followed his step, wrapping his arm around the taller man’s waist as he did.

“As you wish, my dear.”

 

*****

 

Magnus and Alec stepped out of the portal hand in hand. The two had just returned from a quiet dinner at a restaurant hidden on the Ponte Vecchio in Florence. The impulse decision had led to an afternoon of roaming the cobbled streets of the beautifully archaic city and then to the hushed whispers of other diners at the tiny restaurant. 

Alec stopped Magnus before they went anywhere and placed a soft kiss to his lips.

“Thank you, Magnus. Today has been…perfect. I couldn’t have chosen a better way to spend the day with you. I love you.” 

Magnus smiled up at the younger boy and rubbed his nose softly against his. 

“You’re more than welcome, my love. However, it’s not over yet. I have one more surprise for you.”

Magnus dashed away to grab a wicker basket that he had prepared earlier and a soft blanket that Alec loved curling up under during the evenings. 

“You spoil me. As long as we don’t have to take a portal, I’m in.”

Magnus laughed and grabbed his hand.

“No, Alexander. For this, we can walk.”

 

*****

The sky was clear as Alec and Magnus made their way into Central Park. Magnus led them both to a quiet, secluded spot down by the water. 

Stars scattered the night as if the sky had been dusted with glitter. 

“Mags, this is beautiful.”

Magnus simply smiled and placed the basket on the floor. He then took the blanket and spread it out beneath a tree, before snapping his fingers so that a swarm of fireflies dispersed and scattered the area with warm light. He then grabbed the bottle of wine he had brought with him and poured them both a glass.

A bright smile spread across Alec’s face and he stepped forward to take Magnus’s free hand in his, caressing his forearm as he worked his fingers down and into his clasp. 

“Dance with me.”

“Are you okay? You never want to dance.” Magnus laughed and squeezed Alec’s shoulder softly. 

“Yes, Magnus. I want to dance with you. Here. In the dark. I want to hold you in my arms and tell you that you look perfect. And that you feel perfect. And that you love perfectly. Everything you do makes me thank the Angel that I was blessed enough to have you walk into my life, and I never want you to leave it.” 

Magnus’s eyes began to water and he kissed Alec hard and fast before he could say another word. 

“You never cease to amaze me, Alexander. And I love you, my darling, more than I could ever say with my 400 years worth of knowledge on love. Nothing and no one has or ever will compare to you.” 

Alec flushed a deep red and, placing both of their empty glasses down, pulled him into a long embrace. Before he even had the opportunity to ask, Magnus magicked up his gramophone and played some music to set the mood.

“Do you want to lead?” Magnus asked and looked into Alec’s soft hazel eyes.

A pause and then Alec replied.

“Only if you’ll follow.”

The two spent the next hour or so mindlessly dancing underneath the stars, accompanied by the soft melody that played out. 

Once or twice they pulled away to stare into each others eyes and wonder how they both got so lucky. 

Lucky enough to have each other, and this night, and this love. And they both decided on the same thought.

Everything was perfect.


End file.
